Elisa Gabrielli
https://gomovies.digital/celebrity/elisa-gabrielli/jld4pKr7D0 | birth_place = | nationality = American | alma_mater = | years_active = 1988 – present | other_names = Elisa Gabrella Elise Gabriel Elisa Pensler Gabrielli Elisa Pensler Elisa Pensler-Gabrielli | occupation = Actress Voice artist Comedian | spouse = Floyd VanBuskirk (?-present) | birth_name = Elisa Pensler Gabrielli | website = }} Elisa Pensler Gabrielli (born 3 July 1959) is an American actress, voice artist, and comedian, who played "Pepper" Potts in the animated movie The Invincible Iron Man, among other roles. Gabrielli also played the part of Miss Linley in The Brady Bunch Movie. In the 2005 animated film Madagascar, she was the voice of Nana, which became a breakout character that she voiced again in the 2008 sequel, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. Filmography Live acting Film * Alien Space Avenger (1989) as Red Riding Hood * Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult (1994) as Mourner * The Brady Bunch Movie (1995) as Miss Lynley * Waiting Game (1996) as Hattie * Bubba and Ike (1998) * Seven Girlfriends (1999) as Joan * Luck of the Draw (2000) as Hit-Man's Woman * Patching Cabbage (2003) as Fight Mother * Father vs. Son (2010) as Beach Couple Wife Television * Eden (1993) as Celine * Babylon 5 ("Mind War", 1994) as Guest Liaison * Reform School Girl (1994) as Velmont Girl * Murder One (1 episode, 1995) as Reporter * Brooklyn South (1 episode, 1997) as Female Clown * Jenny (1 episode, 1998) as Tammy * ER (1 episode, 1998) as Inga Peterson * G-Spot (1 episode, 2005) as Miramax Female Producer Voice artist Video games * Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire (1998) as Nawar * Robotech: Invasion (2004) as Maria * The Sims 3 (2009) as Sim * Fallout: New Vegas (2010) in Honest Hearts * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) as Maven Black-Briar * Warcraft series (2002–present) as Tyrande Whisperwind * Heroes of the Storm (2015) as Tyrande Whisperwind Film * Mulan (1998) as Additional Voice * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) as Detective Sonia Alcana * The Invincible Iron Man (2007) as Virginia 'Pepper' Potts * Shrek (2001) as Additional Voices * Madagascar (2005) as Old Lady * The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper (2005) as Old Lady * Open Season (2006) as Additional Voices * Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008) as Elderly Chihuahua * Open Season 2 (2008) as Additional Voices * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) as Nana * Bride Wars (2009) as Additional Voices * Cyrus (2010) as Additional Voices * From Up on Poppy Hill (2011, English dub) as Additional Voices * A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) as Female patron * Zootopia (2016) as Additional Voices (uncredited) Television * The Super Dave Superbowl of Knowledge (1994) * 3×3 Eyes (1995) * Gargoyles (2 episodes, 1995-1996) as Obsidiana, Maria Chavez * W.I.T.C.H. (1 episode, 2006) as Sarina Sanchez * The Spectacular Spider-Man (2 episodes, 2008-2009) as Dr. Ashley Kafka * South Park (2 episodes, 2009-2010) as Paris Hilton, Prostitutes Additional Dialog Recording * Son in Law (1993) * Iron Will (1994) * While You Were Sleeping (1995) * That Old Feeling (1997) * Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) * The Limey (1999) * Diplomatic Siege (1999) * Meet the Parents (2000) * Winning London (2001) * Shrek (2001) * Monster's Ball (2001) * The Challenge (2003) * House of D (2004) * Shopgirl (2005) * Bobby (2006) * Smart People (2008) * The Experiment (2010) References External links *Official website * Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American voice actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American film actresses